


Changing the rules

by Weis



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, Hints of reincarnation, M/M, just some pondering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8011771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weis/pseuds/Weis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel can take responsibility for his choices, Sebastian backs him up, and the world is never the same afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing the rules

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Death Watch (Subtitled: Vanquishing Time)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2407013) by [demoneyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoneyes/pseuds/demoneyes). 



Their first life – the meeting – is Ciel’s moment of choice and Sebastian’s moment of acceptance. Troubled years of adapting to each other’s nature.

Their second life they spend as demons, existing in the same reality where Ciel lived as human – Sebastian also finds it pleasant – sorting souls strong enough to withstand the life's troubles from those too weak. The job is dirty sometimes, but fitting and mostly satisfying. 

Sebastian is fascinated by Ciel’s curiosity and reluctant kindness. Ciel is humbled by Sebastian’s ability to withstand the depravity of human nature after so many centuries. They often think but never talk about seeing the other as an admirable proof of life – wilful, enduring, beautiful.

They are not welcome in heavens anyway. Though should they want, they probably could enter. Heavens inhabitants are suspicious and afraid of creatures able to fight fates and change rules according to their choices. Together those two are too unpredictable, while higher beings’ beliefs are too rigid, too black-and-white. But life is not, and Ciel carves a niche for them with his will, his power of decision-making and ability to take responsibility – with Sebastian at his side. He is needed as someone able to understand life’s undertones and intricacies. They fit where angels are too lazy to see anything beside their holy roleplaying, and where demons are too driven by their hunger. 

Their following lives they are something that no-one dares to name. Experience made Ciel quite the game maker, Sebastian’s devotion made them the force to reckon with. Shinigami keep them wary company. Grell flirts and chatters, T. Spears grumbles occasionally to Ciel that no mere human can decide the worth of others, to which Ciel argues that he makes reapers’ job easier by sorting those immediately worthy of rebirth from others who need to be purged or even ended. Sebastian huffs that he is not some spiritual cleansing device, nor he agreed to become some ruling force. Ciel smiles fondly and agrees. Undertakes just chuckles delightfully.

Who else but the devious-minded boy able to accept responsibility for his own hard choices can assess soul’s complexity? Who else but the mighty demon that wrapped his nature around said boy’s strength of will can judge the quality of soul? 

They hardly feel it when their initial contract dissolves and they become One and More, accepting it as something natural and inevitable. Occasionally they ponder just how fateful their initial meeting was, but know for sure that who they are now is the result of their own choices, conclusions and devotion. 

Occasionally they reincarnate as humans, to re-discover life’s tangibility, to chase and find each other again – a vacations of sorts. Free to live and be, they keep in touch with this world more than any higher being would, providing the principle of judgement, the basic rules, the certainty, holding it together by viewing it just so. And they treasure every moment of that.


End file.
